Los Instintos del Demonio
by ladygon
Summary: Demon!Dean libera sus instintos, frente a un ángel Castiel débil por sus poderes desgastados. Demon!Destiel, Destiel. Slash.
1. Jugando con la presa

**Los Instintos del Demonio**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Advertencia: violación.

 **Capítulo 1: Jugando con la presa.**

Dean irrumpió en la habitación, encontrando a Castiel en la cama, tosiendo y con el overol abierto en su pecho. El ángel enfermo lo miró asustado. El otro dio una sonrisa sádica.

—Hola Cas —le dijo.

Castiel se movió de improviso hacia un lado y tomó su espada de ángel, pero Dean lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que Castiel se quejara por el dolor. De esta forma, le quitó la espada de la mano.

—Sabes que esto no me lastimará. Mírate, das pena, pero aun así te necesito —dijo Dean.

Castiel trató de luchar, pero fue rápidamente, aplastado sobre la cama e inmovilizado. El cuerpo de Dean estaba sobre él como si fuera una roca, aunque no fue eso lo que lo dejó sin aliento, sino los ojos negros.

Los ojos volvieron a su color original, pero no a la normalidad, porque una chispa diferente adornaba sus pupilas.

Comenzó a tocar su pecho con las palmas abiertas mientras él trataba de apartarlo sin éxito. Le retiró un poco el overol para tener más rango dentro del pecho. Luego se retiró de improviso, dejando a Castiel con cara de circunstancia.

—Creo que nos entretendremos más de lo previsto —sentenció el demonio.

Lo jalaron de los pies hacia abajo y fue como si desapareciera de la cama y quedara solo la almohada y las sábanas en su sitio.

Momentos después, Dean iba por la carretera en su automóvil y miraba por el espejo retrovisor, de vez en cuando, a Castiel, quien estaba estirado inconsciente en los asientos de atrás. Marcó un número y se llevó el celular a su oreja.

—¿Cas? ¿Cómo estás? —escuchó por el auricular.

—No, ¿adivina? —respondió burlón.

—Dean, ¿qué haces con el teléfono de Cas? —preguntó su hermano—. No lo habrás…

El miedo en la voz de Sam era totalmente identificable, lo olía.

—Tibio, pero no, todavía no, aunque si sigues molestándome, lo mataré. Mantente lejos de mí, Sam, sino quieres al angelito muerto.

Y cortó.

Llevó a Castiel hasta una casa cerca de las montañas. Bastante solitaria y alejada del pueblo más cercano. Lo sacó del Impala en brazos, y abrió la puerta de la casa con sus poderes demoníacos. Después, lo tiró con brusquedad en la cama y comenzó a sacarse la ropa sin dejar de mirarlo, tirando su ropa al suelo. Cuando estuvo desnudo, fue a la cama y comenzó a desnudar a Castiel. Eso fue fácil, ya que solo tenía que quitarle el overol y el pantalón del pijama. Luego lo tomó en brazos y partió hasta el baño. Ahí lo metió en la ducha, dejándolo sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Luego se metió él bajo la regadera. Cerró la cortina.

El agua caía sobre su cabeza mientras deslizaba el jabón por su piel. Maniobraba entre los pies de Castiel, así pudo lavarse el cabello. Después, tomó la ducha de teléfono y se puso a la altura del ángel. Agarró el jabón y comenzó su tarea de lavar a Castiel, con harta malicia descarada de toqueteos calientes. Tomó un poco de shampoo para lavarle el cabello también.

Sus rodillas estaban entre los muslos del ángel, quien todavía estaba desmayado. Dean le lavó la cara y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Cuando el jabón dejó su rostro, lo besó, descaradamente. Castiel no recuperó la conciencia mientras lo bañaban. Dean lo envolvió en una toalla, luego lo tiró en la cama con brusquedad. La toalla se abrió con el impacto.

Dean se subió encima del cuerpo desnudo, al igual que el suyo, y empezó a besarlo por todas partes. Abrió sus piernas, se posicionó entre ellas. Siguió besando y chupando, comenzó a excitarse. Metió un dedo en ese ano rico, otro dedo aumentó el tamaño.

Solo entró en el ángel con un impulso sin dejar de mirarlo. Castiel seguía desmayado, pero despertó de improviso. Trató de fijar la vista, de enterarse de qué pasaba. El movimiento lo sacó del estupor.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué haces?

Castiel lo vio extrañado. Luego puso cara de horror e intentó, quitárselo de encima.

—¡No, detente! —gritó Castiel.

Aplicó todas sus fuerzas, pero quedó aterrorizado cuando la respuesta de Dean, vino con unos ojos negros endemoniados.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —gritó otra vez Castiel.

Sin embargo, el demonio no le hizo caso y continuó embistiendo al ángel con fuerza. Los movimientos hacían desesperarse a Castiel. Trató de detenerlo con todo su poder, eso no le hizo nada, porque estaba debilitado por la pérdida de su Gracia angelical. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

—No, por favor, ¡Dean! —suplicó.

Ese no era Dean, sino el demonio quien actuaba, así que el ángel no tenía ninguna posibilidad, menos en la situación en que se encontraban sus poderes. Pese a la resistencia, el demonio no se detuvo e hizo lo que quiso con el ángel.

Castiel no sabía qué pensar o sentir al tener a Dean tan cerca de él. Por suerte terminaba desmayado, producto de la fuerza del demonio. Lo tomó varias veces, incluso cuando estuvo desmayado. Castiel tenía bastante adolorido el trasero y muchas partes de su cuerpo, pero no podía sanarse por culpa de su Gracia desgastada.

Permanecía acostado en la cama sin moverse demasiado. Tenía miedo del demonio dentro de Dean, pero el saber que no era un demonio cualquiera, sino el alma de Dean demonizada, lo hacía tener más miedo. Trató de tranquilizarse, porque no valía la pena nada de eso, pronto estaría muerto sin nada que hacer, solo era cuestión de tiempo y ya no vería a Dean de ninguna forma.

Las fuerzas de Castiel menguaban a cada instante. Ya no podía mantenerse tranquilo con toser a cada momento. Sentía que pronto desaparecería de este mundo, y por un lado, estaba bien, no había otro remedio. Había cumplido todo lo que pudo y llegó su hora.

Castiel estaba tranquilo en su cama, demasiado débil ya para toser, esperando la inminente muerte.

Sin embargo, sintió una presencia dentro del cuarto. Eso era normal considerando que siempre venía el demonio de Dean a torturarlo, pero ahora era diferente. Traía una botellita luminosa con él.

—¡No! —dijo Castiel.

No tenía fuerzas y sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. Dean rodeó su cabeza con su brazo y la sostuvo mientras abría la botellita. La Gracia salió del frasquito, como si fuera una nube brillante azul hasta su boca. Castiel trató de cerrarla, pero Dean tiró la cabeza del ángel contra la almohada y le abrió la boca con su fuerza. La luz se deslizó por la boca del ángel y este la tragó. Inmediatamente, la luz explotó en el cuarto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Dean lo miraba desde los pies de la cama, es decir, el demonio en que se había convertido con la Marca de Caín.

Castiel saltó de la cama, desnudo como estaba, y trató de huir por la puerta, pero el demonio fue más rápido y le tapó el paso. Dio un salto hacia atrás, dispuesto a la pelea. Ahora serían diferentes las cosas, porque el ángel recobró parte de su poder, aunque no era su Gracia.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa Gracia? —preguntó Castiel.

—¿Te importa? Era de una angelita pesada con la que me topé en el camino —respondió el demonio con descaro.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

Dean encogió los hombros.

—Te necesito vivo —fue la respuesta.

—¿Por qué? Tú eres bastante fuerte.

Castiel estaba dudando si atacarlo o no, con todo lo sucedido, le tenía miedo a la reacción del demonio. Sin embargo, no podía permanecer solo parado con la mente en ascuas.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Castiel.

Dean lo quedó mirando con intensidad, paseando sus ojos por el cuerpo desnudo del ángel. Este último, se movió inquieto.

—No quiero que mi hermanito se inmiscuya en mi vida. Eso es una cosa, pero la otra es que me gusta tu carne.

—¿Mi carne? ¿Te refieres a copular?

El otro asintió con descaro. Castiel quedó extrañado. Esa confusión quedó plasmada en su cara. Dean sonrió como un tonto.

Ahí estaba el verdadero Dean, pero solo como una sombra de lo que fue. Castiel debía luchar en su contra, porque quizás el verdadero Dean estuviera en realidad muerto. Debía considerarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir algo más, que solo un demonio con ansias de violar. Había algo más, que Dean no decía.

—No sabía que eras homosexual. Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres —argumentó Castiel.

Dean sonrió con maldad.

—Me gustan las mujeres, pero también me gustas tú. Eres muy rico —dijo con descaro.

Castiel sintió su cara arder con intensidad y no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Definitivamente, ese no era Dean el que hablaba, sino el demonio, pero también si bien estaba oscurecida, esa alma seguía siendo la de Dean. Como sea que fuere, debía detenerlo, quizás si podía ahora, que estaba un poco repuesto, podría llamar a Sam para salvarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia Dean para retenerlo de alguna forma. De preferencia, por atrás. Trató, e incluso, pudo inmovilizarlo por unos segundos, pero no fue lo bastante fuerte, porque el demonio estaba muy fortalecido a causa de la Primera Espada.

Dean contraatacó con rapidez y apresó sus manos. Castiel gritó antes de soltarlo. Ese demonio era demasiado fuerte, por algo era un Caballero Demonio, incluso para un ángel como él. Quedó mirando sus ojos negros y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Crees que, porque recuperaste algo de tu fuerza puedes ganarme? —preguntó el demonio.

Entonces, lo golpeó en el estómago y Castiel cayó al piso, tosiendo. El demonio se arrodilló a su altura y tomó su barbilla entre su mano derecha para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

—Ahora eres mío.

Eso agitó el corazón adolorido de Castiel como una suerte de esperanza desconocida. Dean lo levantó, como muñeco de trapo, y lo volvió a tirar a la cama, donde lo poseyó sin ningún permiso necesario.

Castiel perdió la conciencia, ya que el demonio usaba un poder extraño con él. No pudo defenderse como tampoco escapar de su agarre, parecía que sus fuerzas no hubieran sido renovadas como pensó. Tenía una Gracia renovada, no era suya, pero le daba el suficiente poder como para no estar indefenso, pero aun así, el demonio lo dominó por completo e hizo lo que quiso con él, otra vez.

Dean recién controlaba los poderes del demonio, era demasiado poderoso. Más poderoso que un ángel. No podría escapar fácil de él y necesitaría la ayuda de Sam para lograrlo, pero involucrar a Sam en esto no podía ser, porque lo pondría en peligro.

El antiguo Dean jamás le perdonaría si algo le pasaba a su hermano. En realidad, él no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Sam. Debía considerarlo, era preferible pasar por la tortura del demonio que ver a Sam muerto por su propio hermano.

De todas formas, no entendía la actitud extraña de este demonio para con él. Quizás se trataba de algún tipo de venganza, porque de otra forma, no justificaba la tortura, al no ser que solo lo hiciera por diversión. En ese caso, Dean no tenía vuelta, era un demonio sin nada que hacer y eso al ángel lo puso indispuesto.

El demonio comenzó a dormitar a su lado. Se supone que los demonios no dormían, o eso pensaba, porque si dormía tenía una posibilidad de escaparse de su lado para volver con Sam. Sam debía estar desesperado buscando a Dean. O también, sería carta llamar a Sam de algún teléfono público para decirle donde poder encontrarlo, alertándolo de que sería imposible capturarlo fácil por lo fuerte que era.

La llamada era lo más acertado en, comenzó a moverse muy lento para salir del apriete del brazo del demonio. Castiel fue sigiloso y obtuvo su recompensa, pudo salir de la habitación.

Caminó por las calles, vistiéndose con lo último que le quedaba por ponerse, es decir, su gabardina, y buscó un teléfono público para llamar a Sam. De todas formas, era un lugar solitario donde se encontraba el motel. Solo había una estación de servicio, donde podría lograr encontrar dicho teléfono. También, había una pequeña tienda, así que entró en ella.

El encargado lo quedó mirando cuando le preguntó por el teléfono. Castiel no supo la razón, pero al menos pudo encontrar el teléfono y llamar a Sam.

—¿Sam?

El chico se escuchaba nervioso en la línea. Castiel mantuvo su tono neutro, aunque moría por dentro.

—Dean me tiene secuestrado. Me escapé hace un momento.

—¿Dónde estás? Dime, iré por ti —dijo Sam por la otra línea de forma muy rápida.

—Sam, no podrás con él, es un demonio. Un Caballero Demonio. Ni yo pude y tengo mi Gracia devuelta.

—¿Cómo? Mira, sé que es un Caballero Demonio, pero si lo capturamos y lo tratamos con sangre huma…

—¿Cómo harás eso? Yo apenas puedo caminar.

—Dijiste que tenías tu Gracia ¡Dame tu dirección!

—Sam…

—¡Dámela! ¡Ahora!

Entonces, sintió que le arrebataban el auricular. Iba a decir algo y los ojos del demonio lo detuvieron. El corazón se le detuvo por unos instantes. En realidad, todo se le paralizó y no pudo moverse.

—¡Cas! —gritaba Sam en la línea.

—Hola Sam —saludó Dean por el auricular.

—Dean.

—La dirección es…

Castiel reaccionó de improviso y logró empujar a Dean del teléfono. El cable se cortó con el tirón. Dean quedó parado en silencio y lo miró con enojo.

Perfecto, ahora moriría, porque esa mirada era cuando el cazador se cabreaba con su presa. Al menos sería rápido, así que no hizo nada, salvo cerrar los ojos cuando Dean se le abalanzó sobre él con la Primera Espada en su mano.

 **Fin capítulo 1.-**


	2. Los instintos son honestos

**Los Instintos del Demonio**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: violación y lemon.

 **Capítulo 2: Los instintos son honestos.**

El golpe seco lo sintió en su espalda al ser empujado, pero no sintió la espada en su cuerpo. Extrañado abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes, no con los negros, en un brillo sin igual, que no supo identificar por la mezcla demoníaca que había en ellos. Solo supo de sus malas intenciones, cuando le dobló la mano en su espalda, lo volteó y le puso las esposas enoquianas. Después lo arrastró, y en el camino se robó de la tienda un rollo de cinta adhesiva, un cuchillo cartonero, bajo el atónito semblante del empleado. Lo arrastró hasta el automóvil donde lo tiró con fuerza al asiento trasero. Ahí le amarró los pies con la cinta adhesiva y le cubrió la boca con un pedazo de esa cinta. Tomó el volante y partieron por la carretera con rumbo desconocido.

Viajaron por harto rato, hasta que Dean se detuvo en una cabaña al medio del bosque. Era una de esas cabañas de refugio para la caza. Estacionó el vehículo afuera y agarró el bulto que era Castiel para cargarlo al hombro.

Lo tiró a un sofá con algo de brusquedad y Castiel lo quedó mirando fijo, pero no pudo mantenerle la vista, porque luego desapareció ante sus ojos. Recordó que Dean podía teletransportarse al igual que él, cuando tenía sus alas buenas. Apareció con la cuerda robada del market.

Amarró una herradura, que encontró por ahí, al extremo de la cuerda para tirarla sobre una viga del techo de la cabaña. La cuerda pasó sobre ella sin problema y pudo tener el otro extremo donde desató la herradura. Cambió de posición las esposas enoquianas y en vez de tenerlas en su espalda, se las puso por delante en sus muñecas. Después, amarró sus muñecas con la soga, de forma cruzada, teniendo así, doble amarre; una con las esposas, las cuales el único fin era disminuir su poder; la otra con la soga, que le dejaba sus manos sobre su cabeza. No dilucidó lo que el demonio quería hacer, hasta que vio el resultado.

Castiel quedó colgando de las manos, sus pies no tocaban el suelo en unos pocos centímetros. Estaba, totalmente desnudo, mientras Dean sentado en el sofá del frente, lo miraba con lujuria como si hubiera hecho una obra maestra. Quería jugar con él, ya que lo dio vueltas en la cuerda, luego lo soltó de improviso. La cuerda al volver a su posición, lo hizo girar en su centro. Dean se sentó otra vez en el sofá para ver como daba vueltas Castiel, mostrando todo su cuerpo por todas partes. Castiel quería preguntarle algo, pero tenía la mordaza puesta, es decir, el pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la boca, así que no podía.

—Esperaremos a Sam aquí, ya le envié un mensaje con esta dirección. Pasaremos el rato en que se demore de una manera entretenida —anunció el demonio malicioso.

Comenzó a desvestirse hasta estar desnudo frente a Castiel. Le dio de nalgazos al ángel hasta que su trasero se puso rojo y después lo acarició, metiendo un dedo dentro de él. Castiel dio un respingo, pero sabía dónde iba la cosa. Creyó que lo haría por atrás primero, así que se preparó para la embestida. La sorpresa fue ver, que el demonio lo rodeó hasta estar cara a cara con él. Tomó sus piernas y con ellas rodeó su cintura, de esa forma lo penetró. Lo impulsaba para arriba y luego la gravedad hacía el resto, provocando el movimiento del sexo.

Castiel jamás se imaginó que el apetito sexual de Dean sería tan grande y menos por él. Debía resistir todo eso que le hacía, porque Sam vendría hasta ellos. No pudo mantenerlo alejado de su hermano. Eso significaba una confrontación muy peligrosa para Sam, donde podría perder la vida, sin posibilidades de ayudarlo así como estaba.

La semilla de Dean volvió a inundarlo. Sus muñecas ardían, producto del movimiento brusco. Salió de improviso de él, su líquido corrió por sus piernas, entonces, lo rodeó por atrás para tomarlo, esta vez de espalda. Debió doblar la columna al recibir las estocadas firmes, tan fuertes que llegaban a levantarlo. Tiró de su cabello e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Castiel quedó, mirando el techo de la cabaña, aguantando con dientes apretados las embestidas. Era un verdadero monstruo con el cual estaba ahí.

El tiempo pasó lento. Seguía colgado y al tener puestas las esposas enoquianas, no podía curarse del daño recibido por el demonio. Estaba demasiado cansado. La cabeza caía hacia su pecho y lo hacía dormitar, pero debía estar despierto, para cuando llegara Sam en caso de que necesitara de su ayuda. Sus poderes no estaban bien, si necesitaban del sueño.

La luz de un automóvil afuera de la cabaña, despertó sus ojos cansados. Ese era Sam y quiso gritar, pero todavía tenía la mordaza puesta. Agitó su cuerpo todavía colgado de la viga, quizás podría hacer ruidos o romper la viga, aunque con esas esposas aún puestas, estaba prácticamente, indefenso.

—Es Sam, quédate calladito.

Dean puso un dedo en sus labios para señalizar el silencio en la habitación. Sin embargo, Castiel gritó, amordazado como estaba, haciendo el máximo de ruido posible para alertar a Sam. No quería ver a Dean matando a su hermano, porque en el caso que él volviera a la normalidad y se diera cuenta que mató a Sam, este se suicidaría en el mejor de los casos.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

Ahora el demonio lo veía confundido. Cayó en la cuenta, que este monstruo podía leerle la mente. No sabía desde cuándo, pero no quería confundirse tampoco con cosas, las cuales a lo mejor no eran ciertas, porque los demonios eran mentirosos y manipuladores.

Aunque una cosa era verdadera. Sam venía y no podría ayudarlo en nada. Sin embargo, siguió gritando lo que podía bajo la sorpresa del demonio, quien lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, casi olvidando atacar al recién llegado.

Un disparo rompió el silencio. Castiel apenas pudo darse cuenta de qué era, pero vio a Sam, entrando con rapidez y con una pistola en la mano recién disparada. Él entró en pánico hasta que vio que Dean no se movía, permanecía estático parado a un lado de la puerta. Sam lo miró y fue enseguida a colocarle las esposas antidemonio para mantenerlo como estaba. Después, fue hacia él para liberarlo.

—Es una bala con trampa de demonio —explicó Sam.

Eso fue una gran idea. Dean estaba inmovilizado y Sam pudo ir a su rescate. Con un cuchillo cortó la soga y pudo descolgarlo, luego, buscó las llaves de las esposas enoquianas y las encontró en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Dean.

Dean gruñía de frustración por no poder moverse de ahí.

—No creas que podrás reducirme —refunfuñó el demonio.

Sam no dijo nada, solo le preguntó a Castiel si estaba bien. Castiel respondió, afirmativamente, pero no se pudo mantener en pie y cayó al suelo. Sam logró alcanzarlo antes de golpear su cabeza. Logró ponerlo en pie. Lo dejó sentado en el sofá y fue por Dean.

Castiel ubicó sus ropas y a duras penas pudo vestirse. Lo bueno era que con la retirada de las esposas enoquianas, su poder estaba regresando de a poco. Así que iba de menos a más su recuperación.

Cuando llegó Sam después de llevarse a Dean al vehículo, lo encontró solo con los pantalones puestos, no alcanzó a vestirse. Sam le ayudó con la camisa y los zapatos. La otra ropa la llevaron al Impala donde Castiel subió en el asiento del copiloto. Dean estaba en el asiento trasero.

El camino fue silencioso, aunque hubo unos comentarios bastantes perturbadores por parte del demonio sobre el Impala. Era como si Dean ya no tuviera alma. Castiel solo trataba de mantener la concentración para sanarse rápido.

Llegaron al búnker y lograron colocar a Dean en la celda para tratar de curarlo. Lo amarraron en una silla con las esposas antidemonios y comenzarían con el tratamiento de sangre humana. Lo peor de todo era soportar a su hermano, quien no era su hermano por decir esas cosas horribles. En especial, cuando comenzaba a molestar a Castiel.

—El ángel tiene buena polla. Deberías tirártelo Sam y el culo ¡Wow!

Sam terminaba inyectándole la jeringa con sangre, bajo la cara de angustia de Castiel. Cuando Dean perdía el conocimiento, Sam trataba de alentar a Castiel. El ángel estaba con el ánimo por los suelos, pese a que estaba totalmente, recuperado de sus heridas.

—No le hagas caso, Cas, ese no es Dean.

—Lo sé, Sam.

—Lamento lo que te hizo y cuando Dean se recupere, también lo lamentará.

Castiel quedó preocupado con eso. Hasta el momento, Sam quizás sospechaba que Dean lo atacó, sexualmente, pero el demonio no había dicho nada fijo, solo insinuaciones para molestar. No obstante, sabía que si Dean recuperaba su forma original, se recriminaría al punto del suicidio o del martirio. Dean era así de trágico cuando sentía el peso de su conciencia.

Por un momento pensó, que era mala idea traer a Dean de regreso. Mirando a Sam no podía dejar de pensar, en los problemas que se generarían traerlo de regreso. El mismo sentimiento como cuando querían el alma de Sam devuelta, esa alma atormentada por Lucifer en el Infierno. No le dijo nada a Sam al respecto, porque sabía de la convicción por su hermano.

—Deberías decirle lo nuestro, Cas. Dile que estamos enamorados —dijo con burla y luego se largó a reír el demonio.

Castiel volvió a sentirse mal. No por la burla, sino porque era mentira de que estuvieran enamorados, al menos por parte del demonio.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú no estás enamorado de mí —le dijo Castiel.

—¿Lo crees? —respondió Dean con una pregunta.

—Eres un demonio. No puedes enamorarte.

—Dile eso a Caín.

—¿Qué pasó con Caín?

—Ah, ¿no te enteraste?

Castiel iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero apareció Sam con otra dosis de sangre humana bendita.

—Oye Sam, ¿por qué no me dejas tirarme al ángel antes de volver a ser humano? Ese idiota no tiene las pelotas para hacerlo —dijo con los ojos negros y una sonrisa.

Sam lo quedó mirando con la jeringa en el aire, sin saber, que hacer, totalmente confundido con lo dicho por el demonio sobre Castiel. El demonio aprovechó para escaparse, era Dean Winchester después de todo, tenía sus métodos para sacarse las esposas. Golpeó a Sam y este no alcanzó a salir de su alcance, pero apareció Castiel y logró salvar a Sam antes de que Dean lograra darle un zapatazo en la cabeza, antes de soltarse por completo de la silla.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Reacciona! ¡El demonio está suelto!

Trató como pudo de alejarlo. Lo arrastró, e incluso, trató de esconderse con él en la cocina. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Sam. Los golpes del demonio casi echaron abajo la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirse.

Sam reaccionó en el último minuto

—El demonio pronto entrará. Debes aprovechar ese momento y escapar. Yo lo detendré todo lo que pueda —le dijo Castiel con rapidez.

—Cas, no.

—Es la única forma.

Sam se puso de pie y aguardó junto a la alacena. Dean apareció con un hacha en la mano, que Castiel detuvo a duras penas, pero pudo plantarle batalla por un momento. Ese momento fue clave para Sam, quien escapó de la cocina mientras esos dos luchaban a la par.

Dean fue más fuerte, lo golpeó y lo dejó clavado al suelo. Estaba encima de él, podía ver sus ojos negros de demonio, mientras lo golpeaba, eso lo asustó. Al otro le fascinó la reacción del ángel e hizo algo que no esperaba hacer: desgarró la ropa de Castiel para tomarlo ahí mismo en el piso de la cocina del búnker.

Castiel trató de defenderse, pero no pudo. Tan indefenso como cuando lo tomó por primera vez. Eso lo molestaba, sentirse tan indefenso, pero esta forma de estar, era diferente a las veces anteriores. Era como si su fuerza disminuyera, solo por la situación de ese instante.

Las manos tocaron su cuerpo y él se dejó, entonces, la mirada azul chocó con la verde. Ese demonio quedó perdido con el ángel, el cual lo supo. Supo el poder en sus manos o de su cuerpo. Los dedos de Castiel subieron con cuidado, con mucho cuidado por las manos, dedos del demonio. El demonio vio los dedos del ángel y luego volvió la vista a esos ojos. Las manos del demonio se deslizaron por el pecho, tocando sus pezones. Castiel suspiró y la mirada verde perdió su centro.

El sonido de un disparo acabó con el embrujo. El hombro de Dean comenzó a sangrar, gritó al mismo tiempo de ser rociado con agua bendita. Un poco lo salpicó y sintió alivio. El peso del cuerpo del otro desapareció. Rato después, pudo ponerse de pie.

El demonio volvió a su tratamiento con sangre humana bendita. Ahí lo amarraron otra vez a la silla.

—Cas, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —ofreció Sam después de asegurar a Dean.

—Lamento no ser de ayuda.

—No digas eso, gracias a ti puedo seguir en esto. Me salvaste la vida.

Esperaron que Dean despertara de su tratamiento. Tuvieron que sacarle la bala con la trampa de demonio en ella. No se veía nada de bien, por eso estaban preocupados, porque si todo salía mal, Dean moriría. Cuando vieron algún movimiento, alzaron sus armas, Dean tenía los ojos negros, pero luego, volvieron a ser normales.

Dean había regresado a ellos.

Lo siguiente fueron disculpas, recriminaciones, vergüenza. Dean comenzó un camino desesperado a la culpa, que Castiel debía detener.

—No fue tu culpa Dean.

Otra ola de recriminación. Prácticamente, lo cansaba. La experiencia fuerte, de la cual fue objeto por ese demonio, lo tenía más mal de lo que pensaba. Dean no ayudaba en nada, al contrario, complicaba las cosas. Estaba insoportable, al punto que prefería al demonio, el cual fue un bruto violador, pero sincero, transparente, instintivo y verdadero. Una aberración, pero extrañaba al demonio.

—Dean, no fue tu culpa.

Ya parecía disco rayado. No sabía que más hacer para convencer a Dean, y sacarlo de su mísera tortura diaria. Le había explicado hasta el cansancio las razones, él insistía, quizás no con palabras, sino con acciones o peor aún, con movimientos suicidas. Al final, Castiel le dijo la cruel realidad:

—En el fondo, tú querías hacerme eso.

—Cas…

—El demonio, solo aumentaba al infinito lo negativo de ti.

—No, Cas, yo…

—¡Me deseabas!, ¿por qué es tan difícil de aceptarlo? El demonio lo aceptó al momento, pero tú no lo haces.

—Eres mi mejor amigo.

—No lo sientes así y ahora yo tampoco lo siento de esa forma.

Silencio pensante. Dean tenía un nudo en su garganta. Le costaba tragar su propia saliva.

—Está bien Dean, sino te atreves tú, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Caminó con firmeza hasta él y este lo vio tan encima, que retrocedió un paso, pero justo en ese instante, el ángel lo tomó de la cintura, lo atrajo hasta él y lo besó con fuerza. Dean cerró los ojos, porque pensó que lo golpearía, cuál sería su sorpresa al sentir el beso en sus labios de esa forma tan intensa. No pudo rechazarlo, algo en su interior no se lo permitía, por el contrario, quería más de esa sensación tan fuerte.

Abrazos, caricias, besos, sensaciones desconocidas que se hacían conocidas. Recordaba todo lo que hizo el demonio. Eso lo volvió loco de vergüenza. Le asustaba mucho en lo que se había convertido y no quería revivirlo de ninguna manera. Así que resistió como pudo, pero incluso la resistencia, le recordaba a la lucha de Castiel por la misma situación. Estaba muy jodido todo y se lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que le hizo al ángel y por todo lo que quería hacer ahora.

Las situaciones habían cambiado, ahora Dean no tenía el poder necesario para detenerlo, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Castiel lo deseaba, deseaba hacerle lo mismo que el demonio hizo con él en ese hotel de mala muerte durante días, y después lo que le hizo en la cabaña. Quería tener sexo, no cualquier sexo, sino el de venganza o al menos eso creyó. Así que se hizo llevar por el instinto, lo besó con brusquedad y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Dean trataba de no dejarlo avanzar por su cuerpo, pero no pudo. El ángel estaba encima de él casi igual de desnudo, haciendo las cosas sexuales que le había hecho.

Castiel parecía como poseído, al igual que Dean cuando era un demonio. Dean quedó tan sorprendido con ese hecho, que no reaccionó cuando Castiel entró en él y se mantuvo firme en su interior. Dean gritó al sentir la invasión, pero calló de inmediato. Mordió su lengua para resistir el embate del ángel. No sentía asco ni nada parecido, solo un sentimiento nada de extraño descubría en su corazón, y este, no le dejaba actuar coherentemente. Las caricias eran dolorosas, algo brutas, con un poco de presión suave. Suaves después de un instante, para volver a la presión anterior.

El vaivén brusco, suavizó de improviso. Dean sintió la suavidad y sentir placer antes de dolor no era lo que quería, porque la humillación no la superaría. Pero el placer volvía a él como una corriente rebelde, que insistía en atacar sus puntos débiles. Por más que trataba de resistirlo, no podía hacerlo, y al final, terminó rindiéndose. Dean Winchester, volvía a rendirse ante algo fuera de su control.

Respondió a las caricias, a los quejidos, a los murmullos, a los movimientos y a todo lo que se vino encima. Se abandonó a los deseos, al placer. Estos eran incomprensibles, jamás había sentido algo así, pero al mismo tiempo, lo había sentido, la misma sensación, el mismo placer y el mismo sentimiento. De alguna forma, lo entendía.

—Dean…

Los besos deliciosos subían sin control. El movimiento siguió rápido y una explosión lo dejó laxo, casi muerto del placer sentido. Entonces, comprendió todo. Trató de recuperar el aliento luego del orgasmo:

—Cas…

Otro beso y otro, y más besos. Las miradas se encontraron el uno con el otro, por unos momentos de silencio. Se estaban descubriendo con la vista, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Ambos sintieron vergüenza.

—¿Puedes quitarte de… encima? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel miró para arriba avergonzado y asintió con la cabeza. Cayó a su lado y quedaron uno al lado del otro. Después quedaron mirando el techo como si fuera de lo más entretenido, entonces, casi al mismo tiempo, voltearon sus rostros y se quedaron mirando otra vez.

Dean sonrió primero, después una risita juguetona salió de su boca. Castiel sonrió en reflejo y suspiró tranquilo.

No sabía lo que les esperaba a futuro, pero una cosa sabían a ciencia cierta. Ellos jamás se separarían, ni dudarían de sus sentimientos puros, porque si uno de ellos fue el mal mismo de un demonio, derramando su maldad en el otro, y aun así, ellos lograron purificar a la esencia misma del mal, no había razón para creer, que lo primitivo surgiría siempre desde su interior para ensalzarlo como corresponde.

Castiel mostró su punto a Dean y este lo comprendió. No había que lamentarse por lo sucedido, porque eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Estaba ahí latente a salir bajo cualquier situación de no inhibiciones. Dean tenía bastante reprimido su deseo por Castiel, tanto, que fue necesario del demonio para sacarlo de lo profundo y mostrarlo, ejecutarlo.

El demonio lo deseaba y no había nada más que explicar sobre lo sucedido. Lo deseaba y lo hizo. Esa fue la diferencia. De forma horrible cabe decir, pero lo que hizo Castiel también fue malo, con la gran diferencia de que él, sabía que le corresponderían, y así fue.

—Tenías razón, estoy enamorado de ti —confesó Dean.

—Por supuesto, yo también lo estoy —confesó Castiel.

Y esa era la única verdad de todo esto.

 **Fin.-**


End file.
